Sonetos
by London Ackles
Summary: Yamanaka Ino era a flor. Entretanto não uma flor do deserto. Sabaku no Gaara era o deserto. Entretanto não era bom para uma flor frágil. / ShortFic / GaaxIno


- Naruto não me pertence. Os personagens não me pertence.  
>- A historia é uma short dividida em cinco partes.<br>- Essa historia não possui fins lucrativos.  
>- A historia possui conteúdo adulto, se não gosta não leia.<br>- O casal principal é GaaIno, novamente, se não gosta não leia.  
>- Não posso postar todo dia, então não tem uma data prevista para a postagem dos capítulos.<p>

- Leia o primeiro capítulo ouvindo a musica Stay, Rihanna : _ watch?v=JF8BRvqGCNs_

**Sinopse: **Ela era como uma flor, se você arrancar da terra com o tempo ela morreria, mas se a deixa-la e apenas observa-la de longe, então ela viverá para sempre. Ele era como o deserto, misterioso e cheio de perigos. Você pode se aventurar, mas talvez não volte vivo.

Yamanaka Ino era a flor. Entretanto não uma flor do deserto.

Sabaku no Gaara era o deserto. Entretanto não era bom para uma flor frágil.

ShortFic dividida em cinco partes.

* * *

><p><strong>Fique.<strong>

_Quero que você fique..._

Eu te peço perdão por te amar de repente  
>Embora o meu amor seja uma velha canção nos teus ouvidos<br>Das horas que passei à sombra dos teus gestos  
>Bebendo em tua boca o perfume dos sorrisos<br>Das noites que vivi acalentando  
>Pela graça indizível dos teus passos eternamente fugindo<br>Trago a doçura dos que aceitam melancolicamente.  
>E posso te dizer que o grande afeto que te deixo<br>Não traz o exaspero das lágrimas nem a fascinação das promessas  
>Nem as misteriosas palavras dos véus da alma...<br>É um sossego, uma unção, um transbordamento de carícias  
>E só te pede que te repouses quieta, muito quieta<br>E deixes que as mãos cálidas da noite encontrem

Sem fatalidade o olhar estático da aurora.

**Vinicius de Moraes**

Não havia nada a falar.

Os olhos azuis se encontraram com os verdes. Estavam ofegantes e não ajudava em nada estarem molhados e contornados por aquele vendo frio que penetrava a janela aberta.

Gaara deu um passo em direção a Ino, circulando seus braços na cintura estreita, pressionando seu corpo contra o dela. Os lábios finos devoraram os carnudos. A língua pediu passagem que foi concedida com prontidão. As mãos masculinas trabalharam em tirar o traje ninja feminino, enquanto Ino brigava com o casaco pesado dele. Eram vinte botões. 20 pequenos botões, ela não tinha mais paciência para aquilo. Com um gemido de rendição ela abri o casaco, fazendo os vinte insignificantes botões voarem pelo quarto. Ela não se importou. Ele não se importou. O desejo era maior.

Muito maior.

Passaram três messes convivendo juntos. Ino tinha sido mandada em uma missão a Suna, mas ao chegar lá descobriu que a missão era se passar pela noiva do Kazekage. Ela aceitou. Ela receberia do mesmo jeito. Então ela aceitou.

_Por que não aceitar? _Ela se perguntou. _O que posso perder com isso? _Ela questionou.

Ino gemeu ao sentir os lábios frios do Kage descendo por seu pescoço. Inclinou a cabeça loira para trás dando espaço a ele. Sim, ele poderia fazer o que quiser dela. Ela era sua.

Ela era dele.

Quem um dia imaginaria que um dia fosse pensar assim? Não ela. Ino chegou a Suna se achando independente do amor. Não, ela nunca mais iria amar, era uma promessa que tinha feito depois que seu antigo amor, Sasuke, retornou a vila e casou-se com sua melhor amiga, Sakura. Ela estava feliz pela amiga, muito. Mas isso não apagou a magoa que sentia. Então ela pensou que poderia conseguir algum romance de contos de fadas com seu companheiro de equipe, Shikamaru. Eles se conheciam a muito tempo, por que não? Então outra decepção. Shikamaru anunciara o noivado com Temari, irmã do Kazekage.

O que ela tinha de errado? O que ela precisava para que alguém a olhasse e a escolhesse?

Não importava mais, ela jurou nunca mais amar. Seria fria. Mas ela se enganou, ela voltou a amar, ele trouxe calor a seu coração, o que era contraditório, já que Gaara era conhecido por ter um coração mais frio que de Sasuke. Mas se o Uchiha se apaixonou, por que Gaara não poderia?

Ele merecia essa chance. Eles mereciam.

**I threw my hands in the air and said show me something**

_Joguei minhas mãos para o alto, eu disse 'mostre-me algo'_**  
>He said, if you dare come a little closer<strong>_  
>Ele disse, 'se você se atreve, chegue mais perto'<em>

_ Ino tinha que representar um papel. Mostrar estar apaixonada por Gaara na frente dos outros Kages. Ela era a noiva dele, ou assim todos pensavam. Ela tinha que olha-lo com admiração, e sorrir sempre que ele falasse algo. Ela deveria sempre tocar nele. Isso por sua missão. Ela deveria representar. Mas a um mês ela já não representava mais._

_ Ela o olhou com admiração. Porque o admirava._

_ Ele falou algo a ela e ela sorriu. Porque ela estava feliz por ele lhe dirigir a palavra._

_ Ela entrelaçou os dedos nos dele. Porque ela queria sentir seu toque._

_ A chuva caia fortemente em Suna._

_ Ino pisou com força em um poça de água. Droga, ela estava tão irritada. Tão magoada. Sentiu seus olhos enchendo de lagrimas. Ela não iria chorar. Não mais. Nunca mais._

_ Como fora idiota. _

_ "Droga, o que era preciso para alguém olha-la e dizer: Eu quero você."_

_ Uma lagrimas teimosa rolou pelo canto dos seus olhos. Ela se irritou mais ainda._

_ Maldito Gaara. Maldito amor._

_ "Maldita Eu"_

_ Ela deveria estar lamentável. Com o cabelo molhado, e as roupas, e pior ainda a maquiagem que ela tinha feito com tanto cuidado para impressionar Gaara deveria estar manchando todo seu rosto. Idiota, idiota. _

_ Idiota era ele. Gaara era um idiota. Um idiota que ela havia aprendido amar e que agora estava nos braços de uma puta qualquer._

_ Ino levantou o pé para pisar na rua e atravessa-la e correr para sua casa, quando uma mão segurou seu braço e a puxou. Ela ofegou quando bateu contra uma parede de músculos, levantou os olhos vendo Gaara, com os cabelos molhados, os olhos jade brilhando de raiva e a marca de seus cinco dedos em sua face pálida. Oh, como ela gostou que seu tapa ficou uma marca tão evidente._

_ Ino puxou o braço tentando se soltar, mas ele não deixou ela ir._

_ - Me solta – Ela exigiu empurrando ele._

_ - Qual seu problema? – Gaara perguntou entredentes, segurando os ombros da loira tentando faze-la parar de se mexer._

_ - Meu problema é você, idiota. Me solta._

_ - Por que me bateu? Você enlouqueceu?_

_ Ino o olhou irritada, mas o Kage percebeu não apenas o brilho de irritação em seus olhos azuis. Tinha algo mais. Algo que ele não sabia explicar._

_ - Volte para sua puta, Sabaku. E espero que pegue um sífilis – Ela disse raivosa._

_ Gaara a olhou sem entender. Ino estava ... com ciúmes?_

_ A loira soltou um grito raivoso e o empurrou com força, por Gaara estar surpreso ele se desequilibrou e caiu em uma poça de água. A loira se virou e voltou a correr pela rua, tentando alcançar sua casa._

_ Gaara levantou, com os dentes apertados em um instante desapareceu, logo aparecendo na frente da loira novamente e a segurou quando a mesma trombou nele e foi em direção ao chão. Ino ofegou raivosa quando se encontrou em seus braços novamente._

_ - O que você quer? – Ela perguntou, acida. _

_ - Você esta com ciúmes?_

_ A pergunta de Gaara a pegou de surpresa. Ino prendeu a respiração e parou de empurra-lo. As bochechas tingiram de vermelha e ela desviou o olhar._

_ - Você esta com ciúmes – Gaara afirmou a vendo constrangida. Algo encheu seu peito. Algo, que novamente, ele não saberia destingir._

_ - Vai para o inferno._

_ Ino levantou a mão, pronta para dar outro tapa em seu rosto bonito. Ela iria gostar muito mais daquilo. O ruivo foi mais rápido e segurou seu pulso novamente. A olhou dessa vez com os olhos injetados de ira. _

_ - Não ouse tocar mais uma vez em mim dessa maneira, Ino. Não responderei por mim – Gaara falou seco, olhando o rosto da loira. Entretanto se surpreendeu quando os olhos azuis se estreitaram e algo molhou seu rosto. Além da chuva. Ele ficou perplexo._

_ Ino cuspira nele._

_ - Eu tenho nojo de você, Sabaku – Ino disse com raiva. Gaara a olhou raivosa._

_ - Se tem tanto nojo, por que ficou com ciúmes de ver outra mulher em meus braços?_

_ Ino travou o maxilar, o olhando com raiva._

_ - Me responde Ino. Doeu saber que eu desejava outra e não você? – Ele perguntou cruel. Estava com raiva pelo o que ela fez. Tudo o que queria era feri-la de alguma maneira e conseguiu._

_ Ino arregalou os olhos e o olhou. A expressão raivosa deixou seu rosto, no lugar dando lugar a face magoada. Ino seu afastou um passo e o contornou para retornar o seu caminho, mas parou ao lado de Gaara e com a voz embargada disse: - Kazekage-Sama, quando cheguei aqui o senhor me disse que poderia ser liberada da missão quando eu quisesse. Vou retornar a Konaha._

_ Ino levantou o queixo. Ela voltaria sim, mas de cabeça erguida. Entretanto novamente foi impedida pela mão de Gaara._

_ - Fique – Gaara disse surpreendendo a loira. Ino virou os olhos azuis e fitou os verdes, não tinha nenhum vestígio da arrogância conhecida de Gaara. Ele a olhava frio, mas seus olhos transbordavam um misto de emoções._

_ - Por quê? – Ino o desafiou. Esperou uma resposta, mas não veio nada – Kazekage-sama não precisa mais de meus serviços. Foi um enorme prazer conhece-lo._

_ Ino deu um passo para longe dele, mas logo foi puxada novamente e pressionada contra o corpo de Gaara, ela o olhou e se surpreendeu com o que viu. Ele a olhava de uma maneira sofrida, desesperada e desejosa._

_ - Fique – Ele pediu novamente, aproximando o rosto do dela, mas parou a centímetros de distancia, apenas a olhou._

_ - Por quê? – Novamente perguntou, e novamente ele nada disse – Diga-me algo, Gaara._

_ Gaara levantou o queixo e seu olhar superior voltou a seu rosto, ele a soltou e se afastou um passo. Dessa vez ele que a desafiou com o olhar._

_ - Se você se atreve, chegue mais perto._

_ E ela chegou._

**Round and around and around and around we go**

_Por aí, por aí, por aí nós vamos_

**Oh, now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know**

_Oh, diga-me agora, diga-me agora, diga-me agora, você sabe_

Ino gemeu. As mãos entrelaçadas nos cabelos ruivos enquanto sentia os lábios gélidos descerem pelo seu corpo. Gaara se abaixou um pouco, as mãos segurando a parte de trás dos joelhos de Ino, ele a levantou e andou em direção a cama. Gaara a olhou. Ino puxou a respiração e desvio o olhar para os olhos do parceiro.

Jade contra safira.

Gaara sentou na cama com Ino em seu colo. Uma mão subiu pela perna bronzeada da loira a outra tocou na face dela. Ino fechou os olhos e entreabriu os lábios soltando um suspiro ao sentir os dedos longos desenharem suas sobrancelhas, e em seguida descer por seu nariz pequeno. Gaara estava a guardando em sua mente. Isso encheu seu coração de alegria.

O polegar passou pelo lábio inferior, esfregando ele. Os olhos verdes fixos em cada feição do rosto dela. Ino fechou os olhos e deu um selinho cálido na ponta do polegar de Gaara. Ela então entreabriu os lábios e moveu a cabeça, os lábios se fecharam em volta do dedo, a ponta da língua traçando o dedo. Gaara sentiu os olhos pesarem, o sangue parou de circular. Nunca pensou que a imagem de uma boca sugando seu polegar seria tão excitante, mas então se surpreendeu novamente com ela. Ele se excitava porque era ela. Era Ino.

Gaara afastou a mão do rosto bonito e a colocou em seu pescoço, aproximou os lábios do rosto de Ino, fazendo o meu caminho que seus dedos fizeram antes, ate chegar a boca. A língua passou pelos lábios de Ino e ela a sugou, igual fizera com seu polegar.

A mão que estava na coxa contou o quadril feminino, subindo pelas costas feminina, a ponta dos dedos traçando a linha da coluna fazendo a pele se arrepiar e Ino ofegar. Gaara desceu a mão que estava no pescoço e subiu a mão que estava nas costas ate a nuca de Ino, os dedos entrelaçaram nos fios dourados. Ele puxou seus cabelos fazendo a cabeça tombar e os lábios soltarem os seus.

Gaara traçou o queixo com os lábios. Os dedos das mãos desenhavam a linha dos pescoço, descendo. Os lábios de Gaara deixaram o queixo descendo pelo pescoço da Yamanaka, fazendo o mesmo trajeto de seus dedos. Ino suspirou e fechou os olhos. As mãos ergueram e tocou nos ombros dele. Apertando.

Os dedos traçaram pelo colo, descendo pelo meio dos seios da loira. Gaara moveu os lábios para baixo, repetindo o percurso. Deu um beijo cálido no vale entre os seios. Ino suspirou novamente. As pontas dos dedos traçaram a pele da parte inferior do seio esquerdo, logo subindo dos dedos os dedos pela carne macia ate o indicador tocar o bico. Os lábios faziam o mesmo percurso no seio direito. O polegar e o indicador esfregaram o bico do seio esquerdo. Gaara entreabriu os lábios mordiscando o bico do seio direito. Ino gemeu arqueando as costas. Subindo as mãos para seus cabelos e prendendo a cabeça dele.

A língua traçou o bico entumecido. A mão segurou o seio esquerdo. Estava pesados. Gaara abriu mais os lábios e puxou toda a auréola do seio direito para dentro de sua boca e o sugou. Ino gritou de prazer, as unhas cravando no couro cabeludo do ruivo.

**Not really sure how to feel about it, something in the way you move**

_Não tenho muita certeza de como me sentir quanto a isso, algo no seu jeito de se mexer_

**Makes me feel like I can't live without you**

_Faz com que eu acredite não ser possível viver sem você_

Ino se contorceu entre os braços fortes de seu Kazekage. Fechou os olhos a cabeça tombou para o lado. Um sorriso doce brilhou em seus lábios enquanto ela suspirava. Aquilo era pura magia, estar nos braços dele era assombroso, seu lábios e mãos causavam sensações nunca antes conhecidas, transportavam-na a outra dimensão, nada mais importava, nenhuma dor do passado importava, nenhuma rejeição era lembrada, ninguém existia. Ali, naquele quarto, entre os braços de Gaara, Ino sabia, havia encontrado seu lugar. Era para aqueles braços pálidos pálidos e fortes que sempre correria.

O coração disparou. Ela o amava tanta. Queria gritar o quanto.

Ino arqueou as costas, as mãos entrelaçadas no cabelo do ruivo puxou a cabeça dela para cima a erguendo. Ino olhou para o rosto do ruivo e fico paralisada. Os olhos verdes estavam fechados, os lábios entreabertos, e ele tinha uma expressão de total luxuria no rosto que a deixou molhada por mais. Ino abaixo a cabeça tomando os lábios finos entre os seus o beijando com desespero.

As mãos femininas desceram pelo corpo de Gaara, ele suspirou. Os dedos delizaram abaixou, onde tocado os músculos se apertavam, endureciam, a pele se arrepiava. Gaara se apertou mais a Ino beijando seus lábios com desejo, desespero. Ela era tão quente.

Ino tocou o volume por cima da calça, apenas a ponta dos dedos, primeiro timidamente, mas sentiu o coração falhar uma batida quando o gemido sofrido saiu dos lábios do amado, ela se sentiu tentada a descobrir mais dele, a toca-lo mais profundamente. Ela queria todas as essências dele, ela o queria por inteiro, ela queria descobri-lo dos pés a cabeça. Então com uma coragem que não fazia parte de uma jovem tímida ela abriu os botões da calça do Kage, o membro pulou para a liberdade e Ino ofegou, a ponta dos dedos tocaram a ponta da lança a circulando, o dedos então deslizaram pela extensão, sentindo a textura suave da pele, era tão quente. Ino sorriu. Ela gostava. Gaara se apertou mais ainda a Ino, soltando seus lábios, o rosto sendo colocado na curva do pescoço de cisne, Gaara aspirou o perfume da loira, ela cheirava a flores. O corpo de Gaara se esticou quando sentiu os dedos atrevidos o circulando, ele gemeu longamente e mordeu o pescoço de Ino, deixando sua marca.

Ino começou a acaricia-lo, sentindo como a carne reagia ao seu toque, o membro ficava cada vez mais duro. Ino passou o polegar pela ponta e sentiu o liquido, ela esfregou o polegar na carne sensível e ouviu Gaara gemer novamente.

Gaara então se levantou com Ino em seu colo. Ele a virou na cama e a deitou, se afastando para tirar sua calça, mas parou, observando o corpo pálido sobre os lençóis vermelhos. Ino mantinha apenas a calcinha igualmente vermelha. Gaara entreabriu os lábios, decorando cada detalhe dela. Os olhos azuis piscina brilhantes de desejo. Os cabelos de ouro liquido espelhados sobre os lençóis vermelhos. Os seios bonitos e redondos, o bico inchado da cor mais perfeita do rosa. Desceu os olhos por sua barriga reta e sua cintura estreitas, pelos quadris largos, as pernas longas e finas. Ela era uma perfeição da natureza.

Ino sentia o olhar de Gaara queimando seu corpo, as bochechas estavam tingidas de rosa, ela mordeu o lábio inferior constrangida. Nunca teve um homem olhando para seu corpo nú. Era tímida nesse aspecto, era a primeira vez que um homem a examinava tão sensualmente. Ino respirou fundo fazendo os seios elevarem, atraindo a atenção dos olhos jade de volta para seu colo. Os olhos de Gaara brilhava e aquilo encantou Ino. Gaara olhou para o rosto de Ino, ela era tão linda corada. Apoio um joelho na cama, ao lado do corpo de Ino e levou as mãos ate sua calcinha, ainda olhando em seus olhos ele tirou a peça. Se inclinou sobre a loira, uma mão se apoiando na cama e a outra passando pela cintura fina, ate suas costas, ele a levantou e puxou seu corpo para cima, a deitando no meio da cama. Ino levou as mãos aos braços de Gaara, ainda olhando em seus olhos, respirando fundo e engolindo em seco. Ela estava nervosa.

**Oh, the reason I hold on**

_Oh, o motivo pelo qual me mantenho firme_**  
>Oh, 'cause I need this hole gone<strong>

_Oh, porque preciso fazer este buraco desaparecer_

Ino fechou os olhos ao sentir uma das mãos de Gaara afastarem suas pernas e logo ele se encaixar no meio delas. Respirou fundo e esperou a dor que saberia que viria. Esperou que ele a penetrasse mas nada aconteceu.

Abriu os olhos e a primeira coisa que viu foi os olhos jade esverdeados a encarando, Ino abriu um sorriso pequeno, a mão dela saiu do braço e subiu ate a face do Kage, tocando-o com carinho. Gaara sentiu aquele toque e sentiu vontade de fechar os olhos, de abaixar o rosto em direção a mão de Ino. Ninguém nunca havia o tocado com tanto afeto, ele sempre quis que alguém o tocasse assim. Com um suspiro ele fechou os olhos e fez o que queria. Ino sorriu meigamente acariciando com o polegar a face esquerda. Gaara virou o rosto em direção a sua palma e a beijou. Ino suspirou apaixonadamente e aumentou o sorriso. Gaara olhou para aquele sorriso magnifico, mas não sorriu de volta.

Gaara fechou os olhos novamente, ele não deixaria que ele visse aquela emoção em seus olhos. Alias, que emoção? Sabaku no Gaara não tinha emoções. Era frio. Era vazio. Era oco. Apenas uma casca. Uma casca pobre. Ele engoliu em seco e sentiu vontade de chorar pelo homem desgraçado que era.

_Depois. Agora apenas aproveite o que você ganhou_.

Gaara abriu os olhos novamente, encontrando os olhos azuis. Abaixou sua cabeça, seus lábios se encontraram com os de Ino e a beijou. Ino suspirou novamente, as mãos levantaram e enlaçaram o pescoço do Kazekage o puxando para um beijo mais ardente.

Uma mão de Gaara desceu por seu seio, o apertando de leve, a outra desceu pela parte interna da coxa suave. Apertando a carne entre os dedos. Ino gemeu. Gaara suspirou.

Ele levou os dedos ate sei próprio membro e o segurou, guiando a ponta pela dobras molhadas. Ino se arqueou para ele, desejosa. Gaara deslizou o membro pelas dobras dela mais uma vez. Outro gemido. Dessa vez não dela, mas dele.

- Gaara, por favor – Ino pediu. Com a voz desejosa, os olhos fechados, o corpo repleto de prazer. Gaara olhou para o rosto de anjo e suspirou. Abaixou a cabeça mordendo o queixo dela logo o sugando. Guiou a ponta do membro ate a entrada estreita e empurrou o quadril para frente a penetrando aos poucos. Ino gemeu e cravou as unhas nos ombros de Gaara. Não doía. Como poderiam mentir a ela? Falar que iria doer? Não doi, era magico.

Gaara apertou os olhos, ela era tão estreita, apertada como um punho. Ele respirou fundo tentando tomar o controle do seu corpo. Ficou parado. Ele precisava ir com calma, mas era uma tarefa tão difícil quando o corpo de Ino o apertava daquela maneira tão gostosa. Aquilo era o paraíso.

- Mais Gaara – Ela pediu, movendo os quadris, mas as mãos de Gaara a segurou no lugar, os lábios desceram para o pescoço alvo de Ino, e ela gemeu.

- Calma – Ele disse simplesmente.

Ino suspirou. Gaara a penetrou mais um pouco, o quadril descendo. A língua traçava os contornos do pescoço e do colo, então ele encontrou a resistência, Ino parou de se mexer e cravou mais fortes as unhas nos ombros de Gaara, ela gemeu, mas dessa vez de dor. Gaara levantou a cabeça e olhou em seus olhos.

- Confia em mim, logo passara.

Ino olhou nos olhos verdes, seus próprios olhos encheram de lagrimas pela dor, mas ela sorriu amavelmente e acenou com a cabeça. Gaara deu um selinho nos lábios de Ino, ele colocou seu rosto entre os cabelos da loira, passou uma mão pela nuca de Ino e a outra deixou em seu quadril. Ino fechou os olhos com mais força, passou os braços pelo corpo de Gaara o apertando com força, como se ele fosse o barco de salvação dela. Gaara voltou a se mover, Ino sentiu a dor estridente, ela não iria gritar, não, ela se recusava. Ela estava dando sua virgindade por amor, nenhuma dor a faria gritar. Ino mordeu o ombro de Gaara, nenhuma lagrima seria derrubada, aquele momento não merecia lagrimas, nem de dor. Ela estava se entregando por amor.

Gaara sentiu os dentes cravando em seu ombro, a dor nem foi notada. Ele se afundou totalmente nela e rompeu a barreira, gemeu longamente ao se sentir dentro do corpo quente de Ino, apertando ele. Fechou os olhos e passou o nariz pelo seu pescoço, precisava de controle. Sentiu novamente seu perfume de flores e esperou, esperou ate que ela estivesse preparada.

**Funny you're the broken one but I'm the only one who needed saving**

_É engraçado, você é quem está em ruínas mas eu era a única que precisava ser salva_

Gaara não sabia a quanto tempo estava parado, mas sabia que se controlava ao máximo para não invadir o corpo de Ino. Ele queria se afundar nela, queria se mexer, queria devora-la, mas ele esperara, ele iria esperar ate ela estiver pronta, seu prazer não seria completo sem o prazer dela. Ino contraiu seu canal estreitando as paredes internas e apertando mais ainda o membro de Gaara, ele gemeu e respirou fundo, contou ate dez tentando se acalmar. Um momento depois e ele ouviu o gemido de Ino. Longo. Febril. Sensual.

Os quadris dela se mexeram, mas Gaara tentou para-la, sem sucesso. Solto um gemido sofrido.

- Ino, preciso que você se mantenha parada.

- Mas Gaara, eu preciso que você se mexa.

Gaara olhou para o rosto da loira.

- Tem certeza? – Gaara perguntou, queria ter a certeza de que agora ela estava sentindo algum prazer. Ela havia entregado sua virgindade, havia entregado algo importante a ele, Gaara sabia. Ele olhou nos olhos azuis e brilhantes e Ino apenas concordou. Gaara inclinou-se em direção a ela, seus lábios tocaram os avermelhados lábios carnudo . Gaara se afastou, se retirando de dentro dela. Ino suspirou, apertando os ombros do ruivo enquanto elaçava as longas pernas no quadril estreito do homem, Ino o olhou suplicante.

- Não, não saia – Ela implorou com um fio de voz, Gaara beijou a ponta do nariz pequeno.

- Não vou a lugar nenhuma – Disse em um sussurro e se afundou dentro dela novamente, a fazendo gemer alto e pender a cabeça para trás, afundando-a no travesseiro. Gaara mexeu o quadril novamente e grunhiu.

Ino fechou os olhos e o abraço com mais força, não havia mais dor apenas aquela sensação maravilhosa. Aquela sensação de ser preenchida. Preenchida pelo seu Kazekage. Ino colocou seu rosto contra o pescoço dele, como ele fizera com ela, aspirou seu aroma, sentiu aquele perfume natural entrar por suas narinas, sendo gravadas em sua mente. Ino sorriu contra o pescoço dele, Sabuko no Gaara cheirava a deserto.

Ino suspirou, as unhas arranharam as costas pálidas de Gaara, deixando marcas avermelhadas. Gaara apoiou a testa no ombro da loira, uma feição concentrada brincava em seu rosto. Gaara gemeu, sendo tomando pela aquela sensação tão ... surreal.

Não era a primeira vez que fazia sexo com alguém, mas nenhum das outras ele tinha sentindo tanto prazer, nunca tinha se deleitado tanto. Sim. Aquilo era o paraíso. Gaara poderia morrer que ele não se importaria de ir para o inferno, porque ele já conhecia o paraíso. Era ela. Ela era seu paraíso. Seu paraíso proibido. Inalcançável.

Ino gemeu, os músculos internos se apertando contra seu membro. Gaara apertou os olhos e se deixou levar, aumentou os movimentos da estocadas. Ele entrava duro, profundo, dentro dela. Sim, ele gostava assim. Gaara sentiu o corpo de Ino estremecer. A Yamanaka gritou arqueando as costas e levantando os quadris, gritou enquanto apertava o canal novamente, Gaara gemeu sentindo seu membro inchar. A loira foi inundada por aquela sensação, era como se algo explodisse dentro dela, a queimando, excitando. Ela não sabia o que era, mas era incrível.

Gaara gemeu ao pé do ouvido da mulher ao senti-la chegar no orgasmo, abaixo a cabeça e beijou os lábios dela com luxuria enquanto derramava sua própria semente dentro dela. Ino suspirou, aproximando a boca do ouvido do Kazekage e sussurrou as palavras que inundavam seu coração.

- Eu amo você.

_Eu amo você._

_ Amo você._

_ Você._

'**Cause when you never see the light, it's hard to know which one of us is caving**_  
>Porque quando você nunca vê as luzes é difícil saber quem de nós está desabando<em>

A chuva tinha se acalmado, mas uma leve garoa ainda caia do céu. Ino estava sentada na cama, os joelhos perto do peito enquanto as mãos apertavam o lençol entorno de seu corpo nú, olhava para a janela aberta. O vento que entrava por ela fraco, mas forte o bastante para levantar as cortinas vermelhas, ela se perguntava, será que tinha sido precipitada? Será que deveria ter revelado seus sentimentos assim? Ela deveria ter esperado mais um pouco?

Ino engoliu em seco sentindo os olhos enchendo de lagrimas. Se recusava a procurar Gaara com o olhar. Se recusava a novamente sofrer aquela decepção, não queria ter seu coração novamente dispensado, ela queria continuar acreditando que talvez ele sentisse o mesmo. Que talvez ele correspondesse. Quem sabe fora apenas o choque?

Ino fechou os olhos, e apertou os lábios. Respirou fundo.

- Gaara – Ela o chamou em um sussurro de voz, mas sabia que os ouvidos apurados do ninja conseguiria ouvi-la, ela sentiu a garganta trancar, o nó a impedindo de falar – Eu amo você – Repetiu chorosa. O coração caindo a cada palavra repetida. Kami, que ele falasse algo, qualquer coisa.

Gaara fechou os olhos ao ouvir novamente aquelas palavras. Estava serio, os olhos fixos em um ponto qualquer da parede pintada de branco. Abaixou a cabeça as mãos passando freneticamente sobre seus cabelos.

Ino voltou os olhos para as costas de Gaara o vendo sentado na ponta da cama, apertou mais o lençol contra si e ficou em silencio. Daria espaço a ele. Daria o tempo que ele precisava para raciocinar. Ele viria ate ela. Não viria?

Gaara abriu os olhos encarando o piso de madeira embaixo de seus pés. Estava frio, mas isso não importava. A kunochi disse que o amava. Amor, ele se perguntou: Alguma vez ele soube o que era amor? Nunca recebeu isso de alguém, nunca amou ninguém. Ele nem tinha certeza se sabia amar. Se poderia.

Por que Ino tinha que ter estrago tudo? Por que falar aquelas palavras logo agora, quando tudo estava bem? Ele poderia ter continuado com ela, ter o corpo dela, daria certo, mas ela o amava e isso mudava as coisas. Gaara ouviu o soluço baixo vindo da mulher, sentiu o coração pesar, novamente a fazia chorar.

A yamanaka tentou segurar os soluços, mas se tornou impossível. Ela ficou de joelho na cama e soltou o lençol, precisava ir ate ele, precisava faze-lo entender que poderiam dar certo. Ino engatinho na cama parando atrás de Gaara, levantou a mão tremula para colocar sobre seu ombro, mas a parou no ar não tendo coragem.

- Podemos fazer isso dar certo – Ela disse, sem conseguir conter a voz chorosa – A gente pode dar um jeito.

Gaara negou com a cabeça ainda entre suas mãos. Ino soluçou novamente.

- Nos podemos...

- Não – Gaara a interrompeu e levantou da cama, indo ate uma parede, apoiando o braço nela e a testa sobre o braço. – Não podemos.

- Gaara, você sente algo por mim. Eu não posso estar errada, o jeito que você me tocou – Ino levantou da cama tentando argumentar, deu um passo em direção a ele – O jeito que você me beijou, você também...

- Não Ino. Eu não sinto o mesmo – Gaara disse seco. Ino parou de andar no mesmo momento, olhando as costas do kazekage, as lagrimas nublaram sua visão mas nenhuma escorreu – Eu não sei amar, não posso amar.

O coração de Ino caiu, ela fungou.

- Posso te ensinar.

Gaara apertou os olhos ao ouvir a voz sufocada da Kunochi, ele não queria magoa-la. Kami sabia disso, a ultima pessoa que ele queria magoar era ela.

- Por favor – Ino sussurrou, implorando, ela precisava de alguém que a amasse, precisava ser escolhida. Seu coração machucado não iria aguentar outra decepção. Suas cicatrizes se abriram, todos os sentimentos e magoas voltando. Sentimentos de rejeição. – Não me deixe.

Gaara levantou a cabeça olhando para o teto, não conseguia nem ao menos encara-la.

- Ino, não se humilhe mais – Ela pediu, Ino soluçou mais alto, sem se preocupar com o que ele pensaria dela.

- Fique.

Ela pediu. A mesma coisa que ele tinha pedido a ela, ouviu o suspiro de Gaara. Ino sentiu as pernas fraquejarem e se sentou na beirada da cama olhando para as costas de Gaara novamente, sem coragem de se aproximar.

- Por favor. Fique – ela sussurrou novamente, mas não era isso que ela queria dizer. Ela queria dizer para ele ama-la de volta, para que ele retribuir seus sentimentos. Ela queria que ele a salvasse.

Aquilo era engraçado. Gaara era frio, sem emoções. Gaara havia sofrido sua vida inteira, foi rejeitado por causa do monstro de carregava, Gaara estava destruído, entretanto ela precisava da salvação dele. Aquilo doeu mais ainda. Saber que ele não iria salva-la. Nada que ela dissesse o faria ficar, ela então percebeu. Ino empurrou o corpo para tras, puxou os joelho para o peito e o abraçou forte, virou o rosto para o lado e deitou sua cabeça, a lagrimas rolando por sua face avermelhada.

Seu coração estava quebrado. Novamente, e dessa vez não teria como juntar os pedaços. Ela não queria mais juntar os pedaços. Não haveria mais tempo para curar qualquer dor, ela não queria. Não queria mais ter esperanças, queria apenas ficar em paz, sem dor alguma.

Se coração estava partido, em pedaços desiguais. Fragmentos pequenos demais para ser juntados, afiados demais para serem tocados. Ela sangria internamente. Estava meio vida. Eternamente meio viva.

Gaara se mexeu e foi ate suas roupas as catando e vestindo sem dizer uma única palavras, suas feições uma mascara sem sentimento, seu rosto escondido nas sombras.

- Yamanaksa-san, esta liberada de seus serviços. Pode retornar a folha, agradeço profundamente por sua ajuda – Gaara disse sem olha-la, Ino soluçou novamente apertando seus joelhos, ela não disse mais nada. Tudo já havia sido dito, ela queria apenas ir embora, voltar para sua vida normal e nostálgica, mas se pegou sussurrando para ele, quando ouviu o som da maçaneta da porta sendo girada e a porta sendo aberta.

- Eu amo você.

Gaara olhou para a mulher na cama, a luz entrava pela abertura da porta e tocava o corpo de Ino a mesma não a olhava, seus olhos azuis estavam na direção oposta, talvez observando a janela.

- Adeus, Ino – Gaara disse com a voz ressentida, demonstrando ao menos um pouco que ele estava ferido também, por magoa-la. Então a porta se fechou e o quarto ficou escuro. Soluços estouraram dentro do quarto, Gaara conseguia ouvi-los, encosto a cabeça na porta e olho para cima – Me perdoe Ino.

Gaara ajeitou sua postura e se preparou para tomar o caminhou de casa, mas antes de dar um passo conseguiu ainda ouviu o sussurro choroso da Kunochi com que passara três meses.

_Adeus, Gaara._

_ O que eu tinha a perder? _Foi a pergunta que Ino se fizera quando aceitou a missão de se passar por noiva de Gaara. Ela tinha a resposta. _Perdi meu coração._

**It takes me all the way, I want you to stay, stay**

_Isso me leva do começo ao fim_**,**_ quero que você fique, fique_


End file.
